I. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to data aided channel quality estimation in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
A wireless communication system may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of User Equipments (UEs). A UE may communicate with a base station via the downlink and the uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the base station. The UE may estimate the channel quality on the downlink and transmit an indication of the channel quality (e.g., Channel Quality Indicator (CQI)) to the base station on the uplink to provide the base station with feedback of the channel quality on the downlink. The base station may use this information to dynamically allocate resources for the downlink.
Improvements in the quality of the channel quality estimation are desirable.